


humming softly

by bedtime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, idk how to tag lmao, jihoon is some tsundere shit, vulgarities are scattered here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedtime/pseuds/bedtime
Summary: jihoon gets stressed while writing songs and junhui is deployed to check on him.





	humming softly

**Author's Note:**

> yo i'm whipped for junhoon & this is pretty much trash i'm sorry :" )

Junhui gave the door a few tentative knocks before pushing it open gently, peeking at the dark studio. All lights were switched off, and the only source lighting up the small room was a large computer screen. Squinting a little to get his eyes accustomed to the harsh bright screen, the dancer closed the door behind him. "Jihoon," He called out ever so softly like he's trying to wake a child from slumber, careful to not startle them. Except he's dealing with a sensitive young man that has decided on cooping himself up in this dark space for the past thirty hours.  
  
A soft sigh escaped his lips when he found the smaller man seated snugly in his chair, head resting on the desk. "You skipped dinner again, didn't you?" Junhui closed the distance between them, his hand resting on the composer's back. It was a warm, relaxing touch, one that Jihoon is familiar and very much in love with. The tension in his muscles disappears, a soft satisfied hum escaped his lips before he mumbled,"I ate, dumbass. Stop assuming shit." Lifting his head off the table, the blonde shot his boyfriend a glare, brows knitted together tightly. "Are you here because Seungcheol told you to 'check on Jihoon so that he's not dead and the songs are coming out well'?"  
  
The corner of Junhui's lips quirked. He momentarily wandered off to pull himself a chair,"Maybe, but we trust you to do your best. I'm actually here as a stress reliever," A laugh bubbled out of the taller male, fondly grinning at the smaller man next to him as he made himself comfortable on the chair. His grin faltered a little when Jihoon's frown deepened, lips pursed in a taut line instead of returning a smile at him.  
  
Jihoon loves composing; he likes fitting the sound of different instruments together, mapping out the verses and choruses and bridges. It's always like writing a sweet love story, or other times a sorrowful poem. He especially loves writing songs with someone's voice in his mind, moulding the melody to it. (Usually, he daydreams about Junhui's beautiful voice and keep those songs he wrote in a special folder named 'Jun's Solo Career'.)  
  
With the number of hits that he had written throughout his somewhat short life of twenty-one years, some people seemed to think composing songs are easy and natural for him. That's bullshit. Even if he has the talent, it still takes effort and time for him to come up with something decent. Just because their team is doing well now doesn't mean the quality of music should drop.  
  
Covering his face with both hands, Jihoon exhaled loudly. "Thanks for having trust in me but I'm dry on ideas right now. Nothing sounds good," He confessed, words muffled against his palms. "The album will be pushed back because I can't get the songs ready. Oh, I can't imagine the disappointment from the members, fans and the higher-ups. What if I mess the concept up — aren't we going for another trilogy or some sort? Jesus Christ, I think eventually I'd have to pass songwriting to Bumzu and then take my leave from our team. I might as well implode now."  
  
A whine dragged out from the back of his throat when Junhui pried his hands away, holding them in his larger ones. "You're so fucking dramatic, babe," The dancer stroked the pair of small hands gently with his thumb, massaging each finger. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of Jihoon's hand before turning his attention to the screen, squinting a little. "I'll help you," Junhui hummed, his fingers intertwined with the others. The blonde stared at his profile, blinking a few too many times a normal human should in the span of a second. His pursed lips melt into a small smile, and he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Like in the past?"  
  
"Yeah. Just like in the past."  
  
The idea of helping with music composition is slightly different to the duo. Junhui is less than adept at songwriting or even lyric writing, but he has a good ear for what is good and what is bad. Meanwhile, Jihoon has all the skills in the world to write songs, but he doesn't see what is special in them. Though the dancer has no idea how to arrange a song, he's the most helpful in suggesting changes and identifying what would make it a brilliant piece.  
  
Jihoon and Junhui worked well together, forming a perfect team during their early debut days. It was also how the two got close enough to realise their feelings for each other. "It's been some time," The shorter crossed his legs on the chair, tucking his feet safely under himself. He missed staying in the studio with the other till dawn, listening to Junhui hum a random tune that fits perfectly like jigsaw puzzles. Things hadn't been the same since they hit it big, especially since then Junhui got more involved choreographing dances with the rest of the performance team.  
  
The composer watched as his boyfriend starts the new song up, eyes fluttering shut and head bobbing to the beat. He couldn't help but to stare and let his eyes trace the profile of Junhui, the round tip of his nose accentuated by the bright computer screen. "You're staring," The Chinese man cracked an eye open, smiling playfully at Jihoon,"Stop distracting me, babe. I need to concentrate on your masterpiece."  
  
"I should say that to you, dumbass," Jihoon huffed, yanking his hand away to cross his arms across his chest. It makes his chest swell with pride and confidence when the other labelled his song as a masterpiece — perhaps his time and effort are not entirely wasted on unfinished drafts and scrapped songs. Gesturing over to the screen, he directed his partner's attention to the song, while he bit down on his lip to stop that stupid smile from turning the corner of his lips up.  
  
It's embarrassing that Junhui manages to get the small feisty man's heart skip a beat like he's the protagonist of a teenage romance drama. Settling for a pout instead, Jihoon scoots closer the screen as the song comes to the end, ready to note down any changes that the other suggests.  
  
"What the fuck, Lee Jihoon. Babe, that's amazing," Junhui literally cooed at the composer, his eyes wide with fascination. Even under the dim lighting, Jihoon is pretty sure his eyes are sparkling. A strangled noise escaped the smaller man, squirming a little at the compliments for a song that he thought was mediocre. "Really?" He squeaked, peering at his boyfriend.  
  
Junhui never had interests in singing. He wanted to dance and he's the most confident in dance — that was his main aim when he came to Korea. However, this other trainee drew him in with self-written songs that were like nothing else he had heard before. It's probably cheesy, but the dancer fell in love with music because of Jihoon, a talented singer, and composer. It's amazing how much talent are all packed in that small body of his.  
  
Grinning proudly, while looking amazed and utterly in awe, Junhui nodded excitedly. "Of course. I love it."  
  
"Okay," Jihoon breathed,"I love you so much."  
  
It's irresistible, the shorter with his cheeks slightly flushed from praise and the genuine way he said he loved him — Junhui leaned forward and pressed their lips together, just a quick cheeky peck. "I love you too," He mumbled against the other's plush lips before pulling away. "Now, before we get distracted. Let's work on the song. I have tons of ideas swimming in my head."  
  
The two worked for hours, exchanging ideas and listening to the song over and over again. Somewhere in between writing songs and toilet breaks, Junhui took the chance and settled himself in Jihoon's leather swivelling chair when the other was out to get coffee.  
  
"Move," The shorter sighed as soon as he entered the studio, nudging his knee against the other's leg while he settled the cups of coffee down. Junhui merely glanced at him, humming playfully. Swiveling the chair around to face Jihoon, he beamed and pat his own thighs,"Here. Your seat."  
  
"You're out of your fucking mind. We are working." Jihoon grimaced, reaching for his sheets to smack across his boyfriend's head. "Move."  
  
"Jihoon." It squeezed Jihoon's heart when Junhui whined, dragging his name out with a pout on his lips. The dancer scoots forward so that his arms could reach around the smaller body and pull him into his embrace, face buried in Jihoon's sweater.  
  
Large hands tugged on the hem of his sweater, unknowing coaxing him to climb onto Junhui's lap. "Just for a few minutes," He muttered, making himself comfortable on his boyfriend's lap, legs hanging above the ground on each side. "You're the best, babe," Junhui sighed happily, hugging him from behind.  
  
Eventually, the composer returns to his job, while Junhui holds him in his arms and watch him work, humming along softly to the draft from time to time.  
  
As much as he loves watching Jihoon work, sleep washed over him soon enough. Junhui rested his cheek on the other's shoulder, the rise and fall of his chest lulling his mind to rest.  
  
"You better not be drooling on my shirt," Jihoon whispered quietly, careful to not actually wake the boy up. He caught the other dozing off while he was taking a break, noticing that Junhui's arms were slack around his waist, a light snore filling the studio. "Dumbass." A tender smile tugged at his lips at the sight of Junhui sleeping peacefully, reminding him of exactly the reasons why he fell in love with this man.  
  
Junhui had always been there for people; he works extra hard behind the scenes and gives support to the members whenever he could. It's strange how he always seems to understand the situation, acting as the middle person in many instances when the team has divided opinions. Jihoon sees that he tries to bring people together, giving more than he receives, but never once complained. Perhaps that was why Jihoon got closer to him and stuck around him more often, recognising that he needs someone to pamper him as well.  
  
It's foolish of Junhui, that's what Jihoon had always chided him for. Junhui didn't mind being taken for granted, though. And that infuriated the singer. Jihoon would bark at the members whenever they push a little too far with their requests, insisting that they leave Junhui alone. He might be physically small, but he took it as his mission to protect the dancer, especially when all Junhui does is to protect others.  
  
Sighing quietly, Jihoon leaves a quick peck on the dancer's cheek before he returned to composing.  
  
Hours later, the shorter man found himself attempting to stand without waking his boyfriend up. Jihoon gingerly raised his right foot and crossed it over to the other side, hands supporting himself on the desk as he lifts himself off and jumps onto the carpeted floor. He could already imagine the mess he would create trying to bring the sleeping man back to their dorm.  
  
Rolling up his sleeves in hopes to motivate himself and gain strength all of a sudden, Jihoon gently swivels the chair to face him, double checking that Junhui is asleep. Just as he was about to haul the man over his back, Junhui stirred awake and asked, his voice laced with sleepiness,"What are you doing, babe?"  
  
"Nothing," was Jihoon's immediately response, awkwardly busying himself with arranging sheets on the table instead. He obviously would never admit that he's about to fucking piggyback Junhui back to the dorm, even if he is extremely certain that the other's feet would be dragging on the ground. "I was about to wake you up so we can go back to the dorm."  
  
Junhui yawned, stretching a little before standing up. "You're all done? Babe, I'm so proud of you," His fingers card through Jihoon's hair as he presses his lips against his boyfriend's, a bright grin spread across his cheeks as soon as he pulled away. He loves when Jihoon shies away at his compliments, hiding a smile while distracting himself with insignificant things; and that's exactly what Jihoon is doing, picking at a loose thread on the sweater, the tip of his ears tinted pink.  
  
"Enough of that shit, let's go home," Jihoon pushed at Junhui's shoulder, one that Junhui instantly recognises as a silent plead for him to stop being cheesy. "Dumbass," The shorter breathed, fingers intertwining with Junhui's, tugging him along when he had his things gathered.

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm not trying to say that i'm bad at writing but that's exactly what i'm trying to say. i tried my best to go through the grammar but it's probably still confusing sighs


End file.
